Mii Brawler (SSB16)
Mii Brawler is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. The Mii Brawler is the first confirmed Mii out of the Swordfighter and Gunner from Super Smash Bros. 4. Mii Brawler is more to the Hand to Hand combat than using weapons. Also the Mii Brawler will not be changed to another Mii due to the fact that this is a Fan-Game with sprites, Mii Brawler will not be changed however some of the Mii Brawler's Special Moves have been changed with some Custom Moves. Attributes The Mii Brawler is a formidable fighter who combines speed and power with impressive combo-ability in order to take out opponents, similar to other characters like and . Mii Brawler has among the best ground games in SSB16, possessing above average dashing speed, an overall very high damage output, and little to no lag on most of their attacks. Additionally, their combo ability isn't bad either, as a good number of their attacks (including their throws) don't deal much knockback, thus keeping opponents close by and leaving them open to follow-ups. However, should the Brawler end up using a move that deals too much knockback, such as a smash attack, they still have a high chance of catching up to their opponent with their great mobility. The Brawler's aerial game is good as well, as most of his aerials are fast and strong, (with even more KO'ing ability than their ground attacks) and can even be combined with ground attacks and throws for some interesting combos. This is further improved by the Mii Brawler's great jumping ability, and decent air speed. Additionally, his up aerial is a great tool for juggling, and can be very useful for ceiling KOs, making them a major threat on stages with lower ceilings, while his down aerial makes for a great meteor smash. However, his midair game is hampered by the overall increase in knockback for his aerials, compared to their ground attacks. Thus, Mii Brawler players are better off utilizing aerials to finish combos or score midair KOs, (the latter being a particular strength for the Brawlers to begin with) rather than attempting to combo with aerials only. However, The Mii Brawler is not without other flaws though. Except for their slightly longer-reaching aerials and smash attacks, their overall range is poor relative to most of the cast, (though it is somewhat counterbalanced by their fast movement) and their grab is subpar, possessing not only short range, but also a weak pummel. The Brawler's vertical recovery is also abysmal, (though moves such as Burning Dropkick make their horizontal recovery slightly better) with none of their special moves providing much upward distance and most of them being easy to gimp. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Flips, then performs a crane pose. *Side: Moving their fists in front of them in an "X" motion, before punching downwards and swinging an open hand towards their own faces. *Down: Punches twice towards the screen. 'On-Screen Apperance' *The Mii Brawler punches in to the stage. 'Idle Poses' *Does 4 various poses *Gets on there toes and whips there chin 'Victory Poses' *Punches many times toward the screen, then poses. *Does a punch and kick combo, and poses. *Cartwheels into the foreground, does a roundhouse kick, and poses. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia